Indecifrável Futuro, Proteção, amizade e amor
by Priih . ncesa
Summary: EM HIATUS - Reis e rainhas; príncipes e princesas; duques e duquesas; o imponente Imperador. Traições e conspirações. Mortes de uns para a sobrevivência de outros. Sentimentos inesperados. A proteção que salva. - confuso não é? - FanFic NejiTen
1. Trailer

**Trailer**

**-**

**-**

_**Anos atrás...**_

_- Duque!_

_- Pegue as crianças majestade, cuide de minha esposa e filha..._

_- Duque? Oh meu Deus!_

_**Anos mais tarde...**_

_- Eles já chegaram mãe?_

_- Eu já lhe disse cinco vezes..._

_- Por que não vai para o jardim minha neta?_

_**Discursões...**_

_- N-Neji?_

_- Vejo que não esqueceu o meu nome._

_- Egocêntrico!_

_**Situações inesperadas...**_

_- Hinata-chan, não chore você está aqui comigo._

_- T-Tenten-chan..._

_- Calma! Tudo vai ficar bem, agora me explique como tudo aconteceu._

_**Protetores...**_

_- Por que você fez isso? Não é obrigação sua me proteger!_

_- Eu não vou morrer por que é uma obrigação, mas por que a amo._

_- Oh!_

_**Guerras...**_

_- Eles estão mortos?!_

_- Creio que sim._

_- E agora, quem é que cuidará do reino e da criança?_

_**Glória...**_

_- Muitos morreram, famílias foram desestruturadas, porém alianças e amizades surgiram..._

_- Dattebayo!_

_- Cala a boca e deixe me terminar de falar!_

**-**

**-**

* * *

Mas nova fic NejiTen da área minha gente *-*

Será uma fic de fichas, não posso dizer se o personagem será um vilão ou mocinho (nem eu sei rsrs).  
Serão escolhidas duas fichas, uma masculina e outra feminina!  
Vai aé o modelo da ficha:

**FICHA:**

Nome: (Sobrenome/nome – nomes orientais ¬¬ se eu vir um Smith aqui eu rodo a baiana! Ù.ú e nada de um monte de sobrenomes! Apenas um, **UM**, já está ótimo!)

Idade: (Nem tão jovens nem tão velhos)

Personalidade: (Caprichem!)

Aparência: (Ressalto que não existem pessoas perfeitas!)

Faz parte da corte? Que posição ocupa? O que faz?

História: (Nada de tãããão dramático!)

Acho que é só! (:

_Uma dica! Procurem nomes que tenham algum significado! Por exemplo, Kakashi significa espantalho, Jun (minha personagem original xD) significa obediente... E assim por diante! =D Aí você pode fazer algo de interessante relacionado ao significado desse nome!_

É só!

Bjuxx **;**  
**Já ne - xauzin

* * *

**Reviews? ;D**


	2. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

**-**

**-**

**Anos atrás...**

Um homem alto de pele curtida pelo sol e longos cabelos castanhos e lisos corria através da campina, deixando seu cavalo ferido e seus servos para traz.

"Que não seja tarde, que não seja tarde" – ele pensava enquanto corria com todas as suas forças, com seu pulmão quase arrebentando. Ia subindo o pequeno morro que lhe daria uma visão completa do castelo.

Assim que ele conseguiu ter uma visão ampla do monumento de imponentes pedras negras, seus olhos ficaram marejados: havia dezenas de corpos mutilados manchando a grama verde que rodeava o castelo.

Ele respirou fundo e com o resto de suas forças se pôs a correr em direção a imponente construção.

Passou por corpos de mulheres, homens, algumas crianças e senhores e senhoras já idosos, mas ele não via isso, apenas corria tentando chegar ao seu objetivo.

Finalmente o rapaz adentrou o castelo, e a primeira coisa que percebeu foram os corpos ensanguentados dos guardas.

Pulou sobre eles, tentando ver com a pouca iluminação que entrava pelas pequenas janelas altas o que procurava.

Até que escutou algo.

Escutou um choro.

Um não, dois.

De crianças.

Ele pulou sobre escombros de paredes e estantes derrubadas, encontrando por fim, em uma sala interna, o que procurava.

Ele vislumbrou o corpo caído do Duque estirado no chão, abraçando duas crianças de cabelos castanhos.

- Duque! – o rapaz gritou, se abaixando e tentando levantá-lo.

- Majestade... – disse o homem com dificuldade, com as crianças aconchegadas ao peito que sangrava.

- Deixe-me ajudá-lo.

- Não, por favor... – ele tossiu, lançando gotículas de sangue na mão estendida do rei.

- Duque! – o monarca amparou o duque.

- Pegue as crianças Hiashi-sama, elas não podem ficar aqui, leve-as para longe... – ele tossiu mais uma vez, enquanto Hiashi amparava ambas as crianças, de uns dois anos de idade, em seu colo – Cuide da minha esposa, não a deixe sozinha... E da Tenten...

- Duque! – Hiashi se precipitou mais uma vez, porém o duque já jazia morto no chão. - Oh, meu Deus! – ele chorava, enquanto abraçava seu sobrinho e a filha do duque, seu grande amigo.

Ele se pôs a procurar seu irmão e sua cunhada pelos cômodos, ainda com as crianças sujas de sangue, que por enquanto haviam se acalmando.

O rei passou por uma porta aberta, quase passando direto, mas algo lhe chamou a atenção.

Eram dois corpos estendidos no chão. Seu irmão e sua cunhada. Hiashi arregalou os olhos e olhou para o seu sobrinho, que provavelmente estava órfão agora.

- Neji – disse Hiashi se dirigindo à pequena criança apertada ao seu peito – eu vou deixar você junto com a Tenten aqui, não façam nada! – ele se abaixou, deixando as crianças atrás da porta maciça de carvalho – Tenten, tudo bem?

A pequena garotinha apenas sacudiu a cabeça, ela tremia muito.

- Neji, segure a mão da Tenten-chan, eu voltarei logo. – ele deu as costas para as crianças e foi rapidamente para o ponto onde os corpos estavam.

Se abaixando, tocou o corpo de seu irmão.

Gelado.

Muito gelado.

Já deveria estar morto há muito tempo.

"Quanto tempo será que o Duque aguentou vivo para poder me entregar às crianças?" – perguntava Hiashi, indo conferir se sua cunhada estava definitivamente morta.

Ambos estavam mortos, ele concluiu por fim, dando um suspiro pesaroso, enquanto lágrimas rolavam pelo rosto bem feito.

Ele já estava dando as costas, quando escutou um pequeno suspiro. Ele se virou e olhou em direção à porta onde ele havia escondido Neji e Tenten. Não havia sido de lá que o barulho havia vindo.

Olhou para seus parentes mortos, também não haviam sido eles.

Escutou novamente um suspiro.

Olhou ao redor, até ver uma parte da parede em cima de alguém.

Ele se pôs de joelhos e começou a tirar as pedras de cima, revelando um corpo muito machucado de uma mulher. Logo percebeu ser a princesa, esposa do duque e mãe de Tenten. Com todas as suas forças ele continuou a retirar as pedras, assim cumpriria o último pedido de seu velho amigo: cuidar de sua esposa e filha. E era isso que ele ia fazer.

Com essa resolução clara em sua cabeça, retirava as pedras e as lançava longe. E a cada pedra jogada fora, ele podia ver a mulher respirar com mais liberdade, até que a última foi retirada, deixando o corpo magro e muito ferido à mostra.

O vestido estava manchado de sangue em muitos pontos, e o braço estava numa posição ligeiramente esquisita, talvez estivesse quebrado. Havia vários hematomas e escoriações. Porém Hiashi duvidava que se não fosse aquela parede ter sido derrubada, a essa hora a princesa teria tido o mesmo destino do marido.

Com cuidado ele a ergueu do chão, ela gemeu baixo, de dor.

Porém, logo em seguida, a mulher desmaiou. Ela estava muito ferida, todavia sobreviveria. A recuperação seria lenta e dolorosa, mas a princesa poderia ter os cuidados necessários junto de sua família e servos no castelo.

Com cuidado, ele deixou o aposento, deixando seu irmão gêmeo, a pessoa que mais amara, para trás. Foi ao encontro do seu sobrinho e da pequena Tenten.

Ele cuidaria daquelas famílias desfeitas como se fosse a sua própria.

* * *

**Reviews? (:**

* * *

_P.S.: Resultado das fichas no capítulo um!_

_Vou matar vocês de curiosidade Muahahahahaaahahahaaaa_


	3. Verão

**Capítulo 1:**

**Verão**

-

-

Anos mais tarde no reino de Konoha...

- Eles já chegaram mãe? – perguntava uma jovem na flor da idade, de lindos olhos castanhos que brilhavam na expectativa da resposta.

- Querida! Eu já lhe disse umas cinco vezes pelo menos, eles não chegaram ainda, e quando chegar um dos guardas anunciará! – a mãe riu-se vendo o desespero da filha.

- Por que você não vai dar uma volta no jardim? Quem sabe você não se acalma? – sugeriu um senhor já de cãs brancas.

- Tudo bem vovô... Acho que é melhor eu dar uma espairecida mesmo – a jovem parou de andar de um lado para o outro e se dirigiu a passos firmes para a imponente porta de carvalho, abrindo-a e saindo para a sacada que era ligada a uma escada.

Tenten respirou fundo, o ar puro entrando em seus pulmões e desceu as escadas sem olhar para baixo, se o fizesse teria empacado, detestava grande alturas.

Ela andou pelo gramado verde, fazendo pequenos buracos na grama com o pequeno salto de seu calçado.

Parou quando viu a _sua_ árvore. Uma bonita cerejeira, que nessa época não tinha flores, apenas folhas.

Ela olhou para cima e agarrou um dos galhos, dando um impulso para sair do chão, em três tempos já estava sentada num galho e olhava o horizonte azul e as poucas nuvens do céu.

"Hoje é um ótimo dia" – ela pensava sorrindo.

Ela fechou os olhos e se pôs a pensar nos visitantes que estavam chegando.

"Hinata já deve ter completado 16 anos... Já faz quase dois anos que não a vejo, ano passado ela não pode vir... Não vejo a hora de revê-la, ela deve estar linda!" – ela sorriu de olhos fechados – "Hanabi já deve estar uma moça! Acho que 12 anos" – Tenten fazia contas mentalmente.

"Neji já deve ter feito 17 anos também, que eu não me engane, ele completava 17 anos no começo dessa estação" – o sorriso de Tenten alargou mais ainda pensando em Neji – "Gostaria tanto de implicar com ele dizendo que sou mais velha..."

Tenten continuava a sorrir pensando em Neji, ela não admitia, mas sempre gostara de Neji mais do que como amigo.

Por estar de olhos fechados ela não notara alguém que se aproximava vagarosamente. Um jovem alto, pálido com cabelos longos e escuros e raros olhos brancos.

- Está rindo do que Tenten? Ficou maluca de vez foi?

Tenten tomou um susto com aquela voz máscula e grave, sabia a quem pertencia, mas não esperava escutá-la tão logo.

- N-neji? – ela gaguejou enquanto abria os olhos e o focalizava.

- Vejo que não esqueceu o meu nome – Neji disse sorrindo de canto.

- Egocêntrico – Tenten disse virando o rosto, mas não por que estava com raiva, mas sim por que não queria que Neji visse o sorriso que ela tinha por revê-lo.

- Vai ficar igual a uma macaca aí em cima? – ele perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Qual o problema de eu estar em cima da árvore? – Tenten lhe devolveu o mesmo olhar debochado com a sobrancelha esquerda arqueada.

- Nenhum problema, só que não fica bem para um membro da corte ficar igual a um macaco numa árvore do jardim.

- Ai Neji, deixe de ser tão chato! Eu só sou uma simples e humilde duquesa – Tenten deu os ombros e voltou a falar – e essa não é qualquer árvore! É a _minha_ árvore!

- Você pode ser uma duquesa agora, pois herdou esse título de seu falecido pai, o Duque, mas em breve você se tornará uma princesa, e largue de ter tanto apego com essa árvore! Você já não é mais uma menininha. – Neji girou os olhos em tom de deboche.

- Eu sei que vou ser uma princesa – ela falou desanimada, não gostava de grandes responsabilidades – mas para isso acontecer meu avô ou mãe tem que morrer para eu herdar o título, e não quero que eles morram nem tão cedo!

- Você esqueceu de mais uma coisa Tenten...

- Esqueci? – Tenten perguntou confusa.

- Se você se casar você também será princesa.

Tenten arregalou os olhos, até havia esquecido daquela possibilidade, e não estava interessada em casar tão cedo.

- Não quero casar – ela falou simplesmente.

- Que eu saiba você terá de casar quando completar 18 anos – Neji a olhou com um sorriso vitorioso, havia a deixado sem palavras.

- Eu não vou casar! Minha mãe não vai me obrigar! – a jovem se exaltou, e ficou de pé no galho.

- Tá, tá, tudo bem. – Neji girou os olhos claros novamente, fitando Tenten com impaciência e dizendo em seguida – Dá para descer ou está difícil, pois acho que o galho vai quebrar com o seu peso.

- Está me chamando de gorda? – Tenten perguntou indignada.

- Não disse isso, só estou dizendo que você pode cair.

Antes que Tenten pudesse falar qualquer coisa, ouvisse um pequeno estalo, não foi o galho como Neji havia previsto, mas o salto da jovem mulher que havia se partido, fazendo Tenten olhar para baixo e se desequilibrar.

Tenten já estava preparada para o impacto no chão duro, mas em vez do chão duro ela sentiu braços a segurando; Neji a havia pego antes que se esborrachasse no chão.

- Eu disse que você ia cair.

- Mas eu não cai! – defendeu-se Tenten – O salto do meu calçado foi que quebro!

- Além de se achar uma macaca é também burra o bastante para subir numa árvore com uma sandália de salto – ele disse ironicamente compeltando em seguida – acho que nem a Hanabi seria tão estúpida assim Tenten.

- Só você mesmo Neji, só nos reencontramos fazem cinco minutos e eu já quero te matar... E aliais – Tenten corou – você poderia me por no chão? Você está segurando na minha coxa esposta.

Foi aí que Neji percebeu que na hora da queda o vestido verde e longo de Tenten havia subido, lhe revelando as pernas. Muito corado Neji cuidadosamente pôs Tenten no chão, porém ela logo se desequilibrou e precisou ser amparada novamente por ele, visto que a diferença de altura de um sapato para outra era grande.

- Não seria melhor você tirar as sandálias e ir descalça de volta ao castelo? – Neji sugeriu.

- Você acha que eu vou chegar descalça para falar com Hiashi-sama e Hinata-san? Minha mãe me mataria! – Tenten dramatizou a última frase, fazendo Neji já pela milésima vez girar os olhos.

Tenten se curvou e levantou a saia do vestido, fazendo Neji se corar ao estremo.

- O que você acha que está fazendo... – ele começo, porém quando viu o verdadeiro objetivo a olhou descrente e disse – Eu não acredito que você guarda uma kunai presa a coxa Tenten! Vai cortar a mão de alguém é? – ele debochou, atraindo o olhar assassino da jovem sobre sim.

- Não Neji, eu não vou cortar a mão de ninguém não, no máximo eu corto a sua língua, mas só isso. E você não pode falar nada, pois eu sei muito bem que você guarda um punhal em baixo de sua axila esquerda – Tenten apontou para o locar, que para quem tinha olhos bem treinados veria um pequeno volume ali.

- Como é que você sabe disse Tenten?

Tenten corou e desviou o olhar antes de responder, ela não esperava essa pergunta.

- Hinata-san me contou.

- Hm.

Neji viu que Tenten se abaixou momentaneamente, e quando endireitou a postura tinha o salto do outro pé do calçado na mão, o atirou longe e levantou novamente a saia para guardar o kunai. Neji virou o rosto, estava encabulado de mais.

- Agora estou melhor. – Tenten deu uma pirueta no lugar, deixando Neji com uma gota a pesar no cenho franzido.

- Você tem certeza que não tem parentesco com o Uzumaki?

- Deixa de ser chato Neji! Acho que é isso que o principado faz com os homens.

- Tudo bem Tenten, tudo bem... Vamos logo para o castelo, que já estamos aqui tempo de mais, sua mãe pode estar preocupada.

- Que nada – Tenten deu os ombros – ela com certeza não deve estar nadinha preocupada, mas vamos logo sim! Estou morrendo de saudades da Hinata-san e da Hanabi-san! E o Hiashi-sama, deve estar com a mesma cara de limão azedo de sempre – Tenten riuy do que ela mesma havia falado.

- Você não presta Tenten – Neji sorriu de lado e ofereceu o braço para Tenten segurar – vamos?

Tenten aceitou o braço de Neji e apoiou sua cabeça no ombro dele, sorrindo em seguida.

- Você pode ser um chato, porém eu devo admitir que eu senti sua falta! Não se deve ficar tanto tempo longe dos amigos...

- Sim, não se deve – Ambos se porão a ir em direção ao castelo conversando descontraidamente – E falando em amigos, tem tido noticias do Lee? – perguntou Neji.

- Vez por outra ele aparece aqui, mas ele nem tem vindo muito, parece que está interessado em uma tal de Haruno, não sei muito bem.

- Já ouvi falar dessa família, são especializados em cultivos de Sakuras – Neji informou a Tenten.

- Sakuras? – perguntou Tenten confusa – você quer dizer as árvores de cerejeira?

- Sim, eles são uma família média, tal qual a família Yamanaka, porém os Yamanakas utilizam todas as plantas e flores possíveis. São meio rivais, porém que eu saiba as princesas desses reinos são melhores amigas e vivem brigando.

- Tipo a gente, você quer dizer – disse a jovem com os olhos cor de chocolate brinlahdno e um bonito sorriso enfeitando os lábios vermelho.

Neji assentiu e prosseguiu.

- Sim, mas não somos melhores _amigas._

Tenten girou os olhos e esperou que Neji continuasse o que ele fez.

- Elas são neefas, as duas, tanto a princesa Haruno quanto a princesa Yamanaka.

- Neefas? Não lembro muito bem o que é isso – Tenten olhou diretamente para Neji, lançando-o um olhar de confusão.

- Neefas são filhas de humanos comuns com o povo que vive na floresta. As ninfas, nãos aquelas _coisas, _mas ninfas que são protetores da floresta, e que retiram seu sustento e seu meio de vida das plantas, sem causar lhes mal. E claro, são donas de uma beleza exótica – concluiu Neji por fim.

- Então é por isso que o Lee disse que essa garota tem cabelos rosa! – Tenten bateu na própria testa se recordando – Eu não acreditei nele, mas agora que você mencionou a tal da beleza exótica, pode até ser verdade não é?

- Sim, pode ser... – Neji deu os ombros.

O castelo já estava próximo, podia-se até ouvir o que alguns empregados falavam. Calmamente Neji e Tenten subiram as escadas, ainda de braços dados, um costume deles desde a infância, e em poucos segundos já estavam entrando pela imponete porta de carvalho da entrada.

Andaram por mais alguns metros até chegarem a sala de estar, onde provavelmente a princesa o rei e seus convidados estariam para passar o verão.

A primeira pessoa que Tenten viu foi Hiashi, o rei do Reino do Amanhecer, ao sul de Konoha. Ela podia lhe chamar de limão azedo e outros _apelidos carinhos, _mas ela amava aquele homem como a um pai. Ele foi quem lhe ensinou a calvalgar e a implicar com Neji, e ele foi um grande exemplo, o melhor, ela se atreveria a dizer; não desmerecendo o seu avô, pois ela o amava muito também.

Tenten se desvencilhou do braço de Neji e deu um ábaco apertado em Hiashi, já se haviam passado quase um anos desde a ultima vez que o vira.

- Como você cresceu Tenten-chan, bem que a sua mãe me disse que você havia crescido – disse Hiashi depois de quebrar o abraço e dar um beijo na testa da jovem duqesa.

Neji observava a cena com um singelo sorrio encostado no batente da porta. O sentimento que ele tinha por Hiashi era o mesmo que Tenten tinha. O Rei havia sido um pai para ele também.

Antes que Tenten pudesse perguntar com Hiashi havia passado aquele ano, braços envolveram a sua cintura. Imediatamente Tenten soube quem era: Hanabi. Aquele era um gesto característico dela.

- Tenten-nee-chan! – Hanabi se jogou em Tenten, quase a derrubando.

- Vamos com calma minha filha – pediu Hiashi também observando a cena junto a Neji.

- Eu estava com saudades! – Hanabi havia descosiderado o haviso do pai e continuava pendurada no pescoço de Tenten.

- Eu também estava com saudades querida – Tenten deu lhe um beijo no topo da cabeça, aspirando o cheiro floral tão infantil que Hanabi exalava.

- Vamos nos divertir muito nesse verão! – a pequena afirmou, enquanto Tenten sorria.

- Agora – Tenten retirou os braços de Hanabi de seu pescoço e se dirigiu a porta – quero rever a sua irmã também!

Tenten adentrou na sala, vendo sua mãe ao lado de Hinata. No primeiro momento Tenten não reconheceu Hinata, pois ela viu uma menina magra, pálida e de profundas olheiras negras; porém ela viu os traços característicos de sua querida amiga: os cabelos lisos pretos azulados e os olhos que eram a marca de sua família.

Porém quando Tenten se aproximou mais levou um choque, foi com se alguém a houvesse esbofeteado.

Ela olhou atentamente para Hinata, e depois para sua mãe, que tinha uma das mãos no ombro de Hinata, como se fosse para dar apoio.

Olhou novamente para Hinata, como se para confirmar o que estava vendo.

Sua amiga, quase uma irmã, mais jovem que ela e que parecia uma boneca de porcelana de tão frágil e que agora estava com o rosto machado de lágrimas estava realmente... Realmente grávida?!

* * *

Olá pessoal!

Eu sei que demorei a postar... Desculpa! Fiquei sem internet durante quatro dias. Paciência né?

Agora vou deixar de enrrolação e vou direto ao ponto: **os escolhidos**!

Mas primeiro devo agradecer por todas as **reviews** – prometo que vou responder a todas em breve – e fichas que recebi de vocês! Amei a todas, aqui estão listadas as fichas que realmente chamaram a minha atenção.

E eu peço licença para usar outros personagens que não estão listados aqui. Eles farão tipo '_pontas_' na FanFic. Quase todos terão seus '_cinco minutos'_ aqui!

Só peço desculpas para aqueles que não aparecerem! Falarei com vocês nas respostas as reviews!

**Escolhidos**:

**Hoshi Sora**, personagem da: Lilly Angel88

**Hoshina Yoruko**, personagem da: Iun-chan

Sim, eu escolhi duas mulheres – não haverá Yuri – pois nenhuma ficha masculina me chamou atenção. Além dessas duas eu escolhi outras duas personagens, serão secundárias, que eu gostei muito da ficha e achei que não poderia deixar de fora!

Estas foram:

**Hikari Yui**, personagem da: Niicolle-chan

**Ume Takahashi**, personagem da: Malu-Tsumoto

* * *

Acho que é só... E qualquer erro perdão, é que não deu tempo de a FanFic ser betada e eu não queria matá-los de curiosidade!

* * *

**Reviews? **


	4. Grávida

**Capítulo 2:**

**Grávida?!**

**-**

**-**

Tenten se aproximou, com os olhos fixos nos de Hinata, pois para ela aquilo deveria ser alguma brincadeira de mau gosto ou algo de gênero, não poderia ser verdade.

Mas era.

Quando Tenten estava à apenas alguns passos de Hinata, ela se pôs a chorar, rapidamente Tenten abraçou a amiga a reconfortando. Não sabia o que havia acontecido, mas não poderia ser nada bom.

- Calma Hinata-chan – dizia a mãe de Tenten afagando lhe os longos cabelos azulados enquanto Tenten a abraçava.

- Hinata-chan, não chore, você está aqui comigo – dizia Tenten também tentando acalmar a amiga.

Hinata dizia coisas desconexas e gaguejava muito, dificultando o entendimento do que ela dizia.

- Hiashi-san e Neji, é melhor deixarmos as meninas sozinhas – disse Momora, mãe de Tenten – Meu pai gostaria de lhes ver também.

- Sim Momora-san, já faz muito tempo que não vejo a velho Noboru – disse o rei já seguindo a princesa pelo corredor.

Neji ainda lançou um olhar preocupado para as duas jovens abraçadas e seguiu seu tio, levando uma relutante Hanabi pela mão.

- Eu quero ficar Neji-nii-chan! – reclamava a pequena.

- Mas não vai, agora vamos, ou você não quer ver o vovô Noboru? – perguntou Neji, ele sabia que Hanabi amava o velho rei, e o tinha como o avô que nunca teve.

- Você sabe fazer chantagens Nii-chan – Hanabi se soltou da mão de Neji e cruzou os braços, fazendo bico e deixando Neji com um sorriso torto nos lábios.

Ambos seguiram juntos pelo corredor, sendo precedidos pela princesa e rei, que iam conversando na frente.

Na sala Hinata continuava a chorar, sendo amparada por Tenten, que continuava em vão tentando a acalmar.

- Calma Hinata! Não chore... Olhe, respire fundo e depois inspire... – Hinata se afastou um pouco de Tenten e fez o que ela sugerira, respirando e inspirando profundamente, até se acalmar – Está melhor?

Hinata assentiu, porém algumas lágrimas ainda corriam dos olhos da princesa.

- Você quer me falar sobre o que aconteceu o prefere falar depois? – perguntou gentilmente Tenten.

- E-eu... – Hinata gaguejava – q-quero falar...

- Então respire fundo e diga, não se apresse, temos o dia todo – a jovem morena presenteou a amiga com um sorriso sincero, que fez com que alguma luz iluminasse os olhos claros apagados.

- Ten-Tenten – Hinata inspirou fundo e continuou – na realidade eu não sei muito bem o que aconteceu – Hinata viu a confusão se instalar em Tenten e continuou tentando ser mais clara e sem gagueja – p-parece, que eu perdia a memória do que aconteceu, o médico disse que isso é comum quando se passa por uma situação traumatizante. É como se o nosso cérebro apagasse aquelas imagens h-h-horrendas... – Hinata recomeçou a chorar, sendo novamente amparada por Tenten.

- Clama Hinata! Não chore – Tenten já estava quase chorando com a amiga, ela sabia que mesmo com o amor do pai, primo e irmã ela não conseguiria ter se aberto com eles, pois a irmã era muito nova e os outros eram homens, ela ficaria desconfortável falando sobre isso com eles.

- Tenten, desculpe – Hinata falava baixinho.

- Não se desculpe! Eu não a estou repreendendo, é que te ver chorando faz meu coração se apertar, e eu me tomo de angustia por não poder fazer algo para lhe ajudar – Tenten deixou que seu coração falasse.

Hinata olhou carinhosamente para a amiga que lhe sorriu com afeto. Elas eram mais que amigas, eram irmãs.

- Tenten, você está me ajudando, e ajudando muito! Só em estar aqui com você eu já me sinto mais aliviada!

- Que bom Hinata, mas o que você acha de terminar de me contar essa história lá no meu quarto? Podemos pedir chás e biscoitos. Issa-san fez aqueles biscoitos de polvilho com cobertura de caramelo que você tanto ama! – Tenten informou com um bonito sorriso no rosto.

- Fez? – Hinata também sorriu – Porém não sou apenas eu que ama aqueles biscoitas, não é? – Hinata riu, um riso puro e sincero, que alegrou o coração de Tenten.

- Tudo bem, eu também gosto, mas quem foi que acabou com um pote daqueles biscoitos da última vez? – as duas riram, se relembrando do verão de dois anos atrás.

- Tá, tá... Mas você acabou com todo a chá.

- Não posso fazer nada se sou viciada em chá. Você é biscoito-maníaco e eu sou chá-maníaco, então não comentemos mais sobre isso Hinata-chan!

Hinata sorriu para a amiga, se levantando e sendo amparada por Tenten. Deram os braços e foram juntas para o corredor, indo para o hall de subindo a grande escada que lá se encontrava que as levaria para os quartos.

- Arg! Detesto escadas! Quando eu tiver meu próprio castelo ele será se um andar só! Sem tantos andares e torres! – Tenten reclamava enquanto subia as escadas e mantinha o olhar fixo no topo.

- Você não deveria reclamar do seu castelo Tenten, pois você sabe que o castelo Hyuga tem quase o dobro de escadas do daqui.

- Por isso é que eu nunca vou lá – Tenten deu de ombros.

- Essa sua aversão por escadas é um coisa Tenten, você deveria ter mais simpatia por elas! – Hinata disse, arrancando risos de Tenten.

- Simpatia por escadas Hinata? Você sabe que eu detesto alturas!

- No entanto eu te vi empoleirada numa árvore quando estávamos chegando... – a jovem de madeixas azuladas relembrou.

- Pelo menos você disse que eu estava 'empoleirada', me chamou de ave – Tenten tinha uma gota pesando no cenho – já o seu _querido _priminho me chamou de macaca.

- O Neji-nii-chan te chamou de macaca? – perguntou Hinata com humor na voz.

- Sim, aquele egocêntrico me chamou de macaca.

- Gostaria de ter visto isso – disse Hinata pensativa.

- Isso é que é uma amiga – Tenten olhou de esgueira para Hinata, e viu que ela tinha um sorriso duvidoso nos lábios finos.

- Você e o Neji mal se reencontraram e já começaram a brigar né? – Hinata não esperou uma resposta e continuou – Eu sempre disse e repito: isso é amor.

Tenten empacou no último lance de escadas, olhando descrente para Hinata, que mesmo com o rosto manchado de lágrimas tinha um rosto bonito.

- Você está maluca Hinata? Acho que você teve os miolos afetados! – Tenten nuca admitiria que sentisse mais do que amizade por Neji, ela não admitiria nem mesmo para ela mesma, e quem dirá para Hinata.

- Tudo bem Tenten, se você não quer admitir não admita – Hinata a olhou com descaso, porém Tenten sabia que havia muito mais naquele olhar do que Hinata gostaria demonstrar.

Elas voltaram a subir as escadas, e logo já estavam no corredor com várias tochas apagadas onde ficava o quarto de Tenten.

Entraram na quinta porta a esquerda.

Um bonito quarto se estendia naquele cômodo grande e revestido de pedras claras. Havia uma cama de casal de mogno escuro com um alto colchão forrado com uma colcha de uma cor clara no meio do cômodo, em frente à cama, no lado esquerdo do quarto, havia um grande guarda-roupa, também feito de mogno escuro, ao lado deste havia uma poltrona de material fofo, lilás claro, onde havia alguns pergaminhos espalhados e almofadas felpudas.

Ainda havia uma penteadeira com um grande espelho do lado direito da cama e uma mesa em formato de L do lado esquerdo, onde havia pergaminhos, penas, e livros espalhados, e tinham mais livros em uma estante à cima dessa mesa.

Tenten se encaminhou para a cama, porém antes ela ajudou Hinata a sentar e em seguida foi até as altas e claras cortinas, que ficavam entre a poltrona e a mesa em formato de L as abrindo, revelando uma imensa porta de vidro que dava acesso a uma grande varanda de pedras escuras, onde havia vasos de fores, bancos e uma mesa de chá, e de lá via-se uma bonita vista, boa parte das campinas e árvores que cercavam a propriedade, fora o grande jardim e fonte.

Ela seguiu de volta para a cama, deixando seu par de sapatos – agora sem salto – perto da parede à direita, se sentando no tapete felpudo de frente para Hinata.

- E então Hinata-chan. Alguma novidade _boa_? – perguntou Tenten sentada de pernas cruzadas no tapete.

- Acho que não... – Hinata disse, porém ela se lembrou de algo e disse – Você soube a respeito do Gaara?

- Gaara? – Tenten perguntou confusa – O irmão da Temari de estranho cabelo vermelho?

- Esse mesmo.

- O que tem ele?

- Você não soube? – A mais jovem perguntou abafando uma exclamação de surpresa.

- Não, eu não escutei nenhuma noticia recentemente sobre ele! – Tenten já estava curiosíssima.

- Ele vai ser nomeado Imperador temporário!

- O que?! – Tenten tinha os olhos arregalados e a boca escancarada de surpresa.

- Sim, ele vai ser nomeado. Você pelo menos soube que a família do Gaara perdeu o antigo Imperador, o pai dele.

- Não eu não sabia! – Tenten a cada vez ficava mais chocada e surpresa pelas noticias que ficava tendo conhecimento.

- Sim ele foi assassinado faz mais ou menos um mês. – Hinata ia deixando Tenten aparte do que vinha acontecendo – Ele foi morto parece pela mesma pessoa que dizimou a antiga família Imperial, a família Uchiha, que deixou como sobreviventes apenas os irmãos Sasuke e Itachi. Você os conhece não é?

- Conheço sim, Neji me apresentou a eles numa festa de alguma coisa.

- Então, eles tiveram toda a família dizimada! Só sobreviveram por que os pais os esconderam num compartimento secreto no castelo. Todos morreram para proteger a localização desse compartimento. Parece que o assassino queria levar os garotos.

- Eu soube dessa história, e parece que o Orochimaru-sama se tornou rei regente depois da morte do Fugaku-sama, não foi?

- Foi sim – Hinata parou de falar e ficou como se estivesse pensando, por fim soltou um suspiro e continuou – sabe Tenten, meu pai acha que foi o Orochimaru o responsável por essas mortes.

Tenten arregalou os olhos esperando que Hinata continuasse.

- Meu pai acha que Orochimaru-sama fez isso por que ele queria se tornar imperador. Daqui a mais ou menos uma semana vai haver o festival de verão, e vai ser a nomeação oficial do Gaara, meu pai teme que haverá um atentado contra a vida dele ou então do futuro imperador, o Uchiha mais velho – Hinata olhava para a boca escancarada de Tenten.

- Eu não sabia que o mundo lá fora estava esse caos!

- Pois parece que está!

- Céus! Mas como assim o Itachi vai ser imperador? Não estou entendo nada!

- Eu também não entendi muita coisa, só sei que o Gaara vai ser nomeado imperador temporário porque o Itachi não pode ser ainda.

- Não me diga que você voltou a escutar atrás das portas? – Tenten tinha um sorriso zombeteiro na face, que fez Hinata corar de vergonha.

- Eu não estava escutando! – ela se defendeu – quem estava escutando era a Hanabi, ela foi quem me contou essas coisas.

- Sei... – Tenten ia falar mais alguma coisa, porém um forte barulho foi escutado de fora da porta.

- O que será isso? – Hinata estava assustada, será que estavam sendo atacados?

- Não sei o que é, mas vou conferir agora, fique sentadinha aí que eu já volto! – Tenten pegou a sua kunai escondida na perna e escancarou a porta, dando de cara com uma cena bizarra.

- Yui-chan? – exclamaram Tenten e Hinata juntas quando viram a serva coberta de comida caída no chão perto da porta.

- Hinata-sama, Tenten-sama, perdão, eu acho que me atrapalhei... – a serva de Hinata tinha um sorriso envergonhado no rosto, enquanto a fisionomia assustada de Hinata era trocado por uma cômica.

- Você fica pior a cada dia Yui-chan! – Hinata tentou se levantar da cama, mas não conseguiu, arrancando risos de Tenten e Yui.

- Sem ofender Hinata-sama, mas você está parecendo uma almôndega.

As três riram enquanto Tenten ajudava Yui a levantar do chão e a recolher a louça quebrada e colocar na pesada bandeja de prata.

- Acho melhor eu ir à cozinha e pedir para Issa-san fazer outra bandeja. Perdão princesa – ela curvou a cabeça em tom lamentoso.

- Não tem problema – disse Hinata – é normal que isso aconteça, mas cuidado para não se machucar.

Yui tinha verdadeiro amor por Hinata e Hinata a amava tal qual uma irmã mais velha.

Hinata observava Yui limpar o chão que havia sujado, sabia que ela tinha verdadeira obsessão por limpeza. Yui era quase sete anos mais velha que Hinata, a morena se lembrava que quando era menor quem cuidava dela era Yui, por isso ela a tinha como a Nee-san que nunca teve.

Yui tinha cabelos morenos longos, uma franja na altura dos lábios que ela sempre afastava com um sopro. Parda, porém pálida, não gostava muito de ficar no sol, nas suas horas de folga ficava no quarto desenhando. Era magra e mais ou menos alta, quase um metro e setenta. Era a pessoa mais esquecidiça e desastrada que Hinata conhecia, por isso ela sempre tinha que intervir para que ninguém criasse caso com ela.

As duas pessoas que ela mais amava era Tenten e Yui, suas irmãs sem laço de sangue. Não se imaginava sem elas.

* * *

_Yo Minna-san!_

_Sei que sumi, perdão _**i.i**_ culpada foi a escola e sua infernal semana de provas _**e_e'**

_Mas espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo novo._

_Desculpa ainda não ter respondido as maravilhosas reviews que eu recebi! Eu vou responder! Pode deixar, é só ter paciência ;D_

_Estou com muitas coisas para fazer, mas prometo que durante a semana tentarei responder à algumas pessoas!_

_P.S.: Perdão qualquer erro! Não deu para mandar de novo para betar_ **i.i**

_

* * *

_

Bjuxx **;****

Ja ne – xauzin

* * *

**Reviews?**


	5. Proposta

**Capítulo 3:**

**Proposta**

**-**

**-**

- Você está certo disso Gaara-_sama_?

- Claro Uchiha-_san_, e não precisa me tratar por _sama_, estamos no mesmo nível, não tem por que me chamar assim – o jovem de cabelos vermelhos dizia em tom de descaso.

- Como você quiser Gaara-_sama_ – disse em tom de deboche.

- Agora eu entendo por que Sasuke é tão revoltando – Gaara rolou os olhos rodeados por olheiras negras.

- Deixa de ser chato Gaara, ele é revoltado por que é maricas, há várias garotas quase se esfregando nele e ele nem aí – dessa vez foi o garoto moreno que rolou os olhos.

- Itachi, Itachi – Gaara balançava a cabeça em tom de desaprovação.

- Mas o que você acharia se...

- Eu não posso achar nada – ele disse em tom emburrado – meu irmão passa maquiagem, então você quer que eu fale o que do Sasuke-_kun_?

- Eu havia esquecido esse pequeno detalhe, mas que eu saiba o Kankurou tem fama de pegador por aí, não é? – Itachi perguntou enquanto olhava para as pinturas de imponentes homens de coroas nas nos luxuosos quadros do castelo No Sabaku.

- Não me lembre disso, já tenho muitos problemas com as famílias dessas pobres jovens – Gaara tinha um tom cansado na voz entediada.

- Eu gostaria de ter esse problema – Itachi deu os ombros.

- Não queria esse mal para você, mas vamos voltar ao que falávamos anteriormente... Você tem certeza sobre essa informação a respeito do Orochimaru-_san_? – Gaara tinha o semblante sério e a testa franzida enquanto falava.

- Tenho – Itachi ficou sério de repente -, tenho sim Gaara, sei que é um assunto muito sério...

- Sério? Você está brincando né? Esse assunto é de extrema importância. Pode significar tanto vida quanto morte. Temos que tornar as defesas mais fortes e avisar de ante mão os outros reinos...

- Tenho medo com o que pode acontecer com os reinos dos Hyugas e dos seus vizinhos, os Mitsashis, será que eles estarão em segurança? – Itachi tinha as sobrancelhas franzidas.

- Não sei... Pelo o que meu _otou-san_ falou antes de morrer eles são os que têm mais probabilidade de serem atacados, já aconteceu uma vez anos atrás, na mesma época que seu reino foi dizimado Itachi, eu acho que pode acontecer de novo. Os Hyugas são os mais ricos depois das famílias imperiais, a minha e a sua – Gaara ia decorrendo sobre o assunto, sempre mantendo o tom baixo de voz.

- E os Mitsashis? Por que eles poderiam ser assim repentinamente atacados? – perguntou Itachi.

- Sabe Itachi, eles têm algo que todos querem algo muito cobiçado...

- Cobiçado? – Itachi tinha uma cara surpresa – Não seria a respeito daquelas lendas, ou seria?

- Nem toda lenda é uma lenda mesmo, pode ser um fato real que aconteceu – Gaara calou-se, lembrando-se das histórias que havia escutado quando menor. Também pensara que eram apenas histórias, mas antes de morrer seu arrogante pai revelou coisas incríveis, coisas que antes estavam fora de sua compreensão, mas que agora tudo se encaixava perfeitamente.

Longe dali...

- Tenten-_sama_, eu estava arrumando o quarto onde Hinata-_sama_ vai ficar e encontrei esse livro antigo, como sei que você gosta, eu o trouxe para a senhorita ver – Yui estendeu um livro grosso de páginas amareladas pelo tempo.

- Oh... – Tenten arfou enquanto pegava o pesado livro nas mãos – Muito obrigada Yui-_chan_. Você faria um favor para mim?

- Claro! – Yui disse.

- Leve o chá e os biscoitos para a varanda, por favor? Preciso urgente tirar esse espartilho, ele está me matando!

- Claro que faço isso Tenten-_sama_! – Yui riu-se, mesmo sendo tão nobre Tenten sempre foi muito educada, respeitosa e simples com todos os empregados, sempre pedindo, por favor, e agradecendo. Por isso todos gostavam tanto dela, e o mesmo se aplicava a Hinata.

Yui levou o que Tenten pediu para a mesinha entalhada em mármore branco de bonitos floreios. Yui já havia limpado a bagunça que havia feito e já tinha levado os cacos para a cozinha, levando uma bronca de Issa-_san_, que teve que fazer tudo de novo.

A serva sorriu quando viu a bonita paisagem. Ela amava com todas as suas forças aquele reino, embora vivesse no reino Amanhecer, achava o reino dos Mitsashis melhor, não desmerecendo o reino de sua mestra, porém se ela pudesse escolher um lugar para viver aquele reino seria o que ela escolheria.

Yui voltou para o quarto, ajudando a deixar Hinata de pé enquanto Tenten retirava o apertado espartilho e colocava algo mais confortável.

- Já vou me retirar, qualquer coisa é só chamar senhorita – Yui fez uma pequena curvatura.

- Tudo bem Yui-_chan_ – Hinata assentiu com a cabeça, sorrindo para a morena de olhos negros brilhantes e pele pálida, que estranhamente lhe lembrava alguém.

Pouco depois de Yui sair Tenten voltou usando um vestido amarelo claro mais solto e longo que notou a falta de alguém perguntou:

- Yui-_chan_ já foi?

- Já sim, vamos comer então? – disse Hinata, que estava escorada na grande porta de vidro que ligava o quarto à varanda.

- Claro, mas deixa-me pegar o livro, fiquei curiosa por saber o que tem nele! – ela riu-se enquanto pegava o livro e ia saltitante para o lado de Hinata que já estava se sentando.

- Acho que não seria muito saudável você comer enquanto aspira o cheiro embolorado e poeirento desse livro Tenten-_chan_ – Hinata estava visivelmente preocupada com a amiga, sabia que ela tinha problemas respiratórios desde pequena.

- Não vai me fazer mal não Hinata-_chan_, não precisa se preocupar. Preocupações fazem mal para o seu bebê! – Tenten encarou Hinata com o mesmo olhar fraterno que uma irmã ou mãe teria, fazendo brotar um sorriso na face pálida de Hinata.

- Tudo bem então, mas se você ficar espirrando não será minha culpa! – Hinata disse levando um biscoito a boca.

- Tá, tá! Parece até minha mãe! – Tenten rolou os olhos, enquanto pegava um biscoite e ao mesmo tempo abria o livro sobre a mesa – Oh! – ela exclamou depois de ver a primeira página – Acho que você também irá gostar do livro Hinata! É sobre lendas!

Ambas sorriram enquanto terminavam de comer. Estavam verdadeiramente curiosas agora que sabiam o tema do livro.

Pouco depois de acabarem, Tenten ajudou Hinata a ficar de pé, levando-a novamente para a sua cama e a sentando com cuidado, para logo em seguida sentar-se ao lado dela e abrir o grosso livro em seu colo, mas antes que pudessem começar a ler uma batida foi escutada na porta.

- Que será? – perguntou-se Hinata. Tenten deu os ombros, levantando da cama e indo abrir a porta.

Quando ela a abriu viu Neji lá parado, ele tinha um pequeno bolo nas mãos.

- Neji! – Tenten exclamou enquanto o puxava para dentro.

- Ei! Sua maluca!

- Vem aqui para dentro! A Yui-_chan_ encontrou algo que eu quero que você também veja, vem cá! – Tenten continuava a puxar Neji, que por sua vez tentava equilibrar o bolo para que não caísse.

- Calma Tenten-_chan_, vocês vão cair – Hinata advertiu preocupada.

- É sua maluca! – Neji tentava em vão acompanhar os passos de Tenten equilibrando o bolo, que por sorte não caiu.

- Deixa de ser chato! Vem cá! Olha esse livro! – Tenten finalmente soltou Neji e apontou para o livro aberto – Não acha interessante! É sobre lendas do passado! Tenho certeza que quando esse livro foi escrito nem nossos avôs haviam nascido ainda!

- Tá, tá... Então deixe me dar uma olhada – Neji se sentou à beira da cama ao lado de Hinata – Mas antes que eu esqueça, Issa-_san_ mandou esse bolo para vocês comerem, ela disse que faria bem para o bebê de Hinata – Neji estendeu o bolo para Tenten que ainda estava de pé.

Tenten pegou o bolo das mãos de Neji, que por um breve momento sentiu o toque quente da morena em seus dedos gelados, tendo um leve arrepio por causa disso.

- Tudo bem _Nii-san_? – Perguntou Hinata vendo que Neji estava mais pálido do que o normal.

- Oh... – ele mexeu nos cabelos sem jeito – Estou bem sim, só senti um arrepio, deve ter sido uma corrente de ar... – ele sorriu amarelo.

- Corrente de ar? – Perguntou Tenten que havia deixado o bolo na mesa em forma de L ao lado esquerdo do quarto – Não há nenhuma corrente de ar aqui não Neji, eu acho que você deve estar é delirando.

Neji teve vontade de dar uma resposta bem malcriada, porém tudo o que ele fez foi abaixar a cabeça e corar igual à cor de um tomate, não queria dar mais bandeira do que estava sentindo, na verdade nem sabia direito 'o que estava sentindo'.

- Você está bem Neji? – Tenten surpreendeu Neji por abaixar ao nível de seus olhos aproximando perigosamente o rosto e pondo a sua mão quente na testa gelado dele.

Neji ficou sem palavras, apelas corou mais e de um pulo saiu da cama, pondo um metro de distância entre ele e a morena 'quente'.

- Estou sim – ele suava frio.

- Não parece – Hinata disse olhando as gotas de suor que haviam se formado na testa pálida de Neji.

- Neji? – Tenten deu um passo à frente, Neji por sua vez deu um passo para trás.

- Estou bem, agora mostre logo o que tem nesse livro! – Neji queria mudar de assunto urgentemente, estava suando frio e sentia algo se agitar em suas entranhas.

- Você está muito esquisito! – Tenten deu os ombros e sentou-se na cama ao lado de Hinata, cruzou as pernas e pôs um travesseiro em cima delas para apoiar o pesado livro. Percebendo Neji parado no mesmo lugar tratou de dizer: - Vai ficar parado igual a um bobo da corte?

Neji não falou nada, apenas deu três passos e se sentou o mais longe possível da responsável pelos seus tremores. Agradeceu aos marceneiros que haviam feito aquela cama tão grande.

- Olha só o que diz na contra capa do livro: _"Para aqueles que acham que mitos são reais, estão enganados. Mitos são mentiras que se usam para por medo nas pessoas. Mas para aqueles que descrêem das lendas, estes terão seu fim em fumaça, pois as lendas assolam esse mundo desde os tempos primitivos, onde muitos perderam a vida por acharem que lendas são apenas estórias."_ – Tenten olhou dramaticamente para Neji e depois para Hinata e riu em seguida – Sinistro não é?

Hinata também riu, porém Neji ficou em silêncio, nunca havia passado pela sua cabeça aquele modo de se pensar que Tenten havia lido do livro. Realmente, era algo sinistro de se escrever na contra capa de um livro de lendas.

**~x~**

- Hoshina-_sama_ - disse o criado fazendo uma reverência.

Ela o olhou e girou os olhos. Odiava aquele tratamento formal de mais.

- Onde está o rei? – ela perguntou. Tinha presa, não podia ficar o dia todo esperando.

- Ele não se encontra no momento senhorita.

- Como assim não se encontra? Eu tenho negócios para tratar com ele! O ancião do clã que me chamou, então eu acho que foi em nome do rei, certo?

- Pela primeira vez você está enganada Yoruko-_san_ – disse uma voz às costas da esguia mulher que vestia um rico quimono de seda vermelha bordado em dourado.

- Ora, ora, se não é o próprio ancião conselheiro! – Yoruko disse sarcasticamente. Detestava aquele velho interesseiro.

- Sim sou eu mesmo – o velho senhor olhou bem para a mulher a sua frente. Sabia com precisão a idade dela, pois tivera a curiosidade de pesquisar, ela tinha vinte e três anos, porém se passava por mais nova, não sabia o motivo, mas que algo de errado havia, isso ele tinha certeza. Notou a forte maquiagem que a gueixa usava. O rosto estava empastado de maquiagem clara, com os lábios em tom vermelho e com os olhos castanhos claros de pestanas longas rodeados por maquiagem preta. Tudo isso realçava a beleza da mulher.

- Então o que você quer? – Ela perguntou enquanto ajeitava uma mexa do cabelo cor de avelã que havia se desprendido do coque que usava.

O velho sorriu de lado, dispensando com um gesto o lacaio, que assentiu numa curvatura e saiu do aposento que se encontravam.

- Quero um favor, na verdade, um trabalho que você realizará – ele levantou uma das mãos pedindo silêncio quando viu que ela abrira a boca para contestar – você será bem remunerada por isso.

- Você quer meus trabalhos de gueixa? – Yoruko perguntou surpresa.

- Não bem isso, mas você poderá usar deles também...

- Nada feito! – a jovem deu as costas indo embora, porém estacou quando escutou o que o ancião falou.

- Lhe pagarei o que você ganha em um ano se trabalhar para mim por um mês.

Ela se virou lentamente, pensando em que tipo de trabalho teria de realizar, esperava que não fosse nada sujo de mais. Porém esses pensamentos foram imediatamente expulsos as sua mente quando o lado competitivo falou mais alto, até que poderia ser um bom jogo.

**Continua...**

* * *

_E aí? O que acharam?  
__Espero que esteja gostando!_

_Mas um personagem OCC apareceu! Fiquei tão feliz com a aparição dela! _***-***

_Nem me pergunte a respeito do livro de lendas, não faço a mínima idéia do que terá nele _**=X**_ rsrs  
__Agradeço pelas reviews e por quem está acompanhando a FanFic!  
__E peço perdão pela demora na atualização _**:\**_ Meu PC anda dodói _

* * *

Bjuxx **;****Ja ne – xauzin

* * *

**Reviews?**


End file.
